


9 A.M And Blaring Music

by moodyme



Series: Hours [18]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Minor Adam Parrish/Blue Sargeant, just the gangsey chillin like teens do, set at some point during the Raven Boys I suppose, this is silly yall, uhhh i suppose this is also a Blue/Adam fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: Blue took several moments to let this awful truth that had just been revealed wash over her. Sink into her. Horrify her."What do you mean you've never listened to Nicki Minaj?" She demanded.





	9 A.M And Blaring Music

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr. I chose Nicki over Cardi B because I am marginally more familiar with her music... I hope you enjoy it!

It was nearing 9 a.m when Blue wheeled her bike into the parking lot of Monmouth. The orange monstrosity and the car that probably cost more than a years wages at all of her jobs combined, were both parked near the buildings entrance, and Blue, in a moment of learned nosiness, peered into the Camaro's windows as she passed. The car's interior was as disgustingly full of garbage as the last time she had been in it.

She propped her bike against the brick wall, near a crushed can of Natty Light and a sad looking bit of weed poking through a crack in the cement, and took a deep breath. The boys inside weren't expecting her, they hadn't made any plans to meet up this morning, but then Blue had finished walking Mrs. Jacobson's evil Chihuahua earlier than usual. And she was left with an entire Saturday stretching before her. She could have gone home, or searched through the rakes at Goodwill to find the denim jacket she wanted to plaster with patches, or checked if Nino's needed any help opening for the lunch hour, or hell, gone and people watched downtown, but. It all felt so. Boring.

So, after dropping the demon dog back into the loving arms of the elderly Mrs. Jacobson, she had turned her bike in the opposite direction, and pedaled here. Where it was, if nothing else, never boring. How could it be? Not when there was Noah to play with, and Gansey to be bewildered by, and Adam to steal secret, blush filled, glances at, and Ronan to try and impress.

Blue took another inhale to encourage herself, and marched towards the door. Because this place certainly was never boring, but the first trip up the ramshackle stairs to the door always made her nervous. And not because the stairs were probably no where near up to code, and a lawsuit waiting to happen. 

She knocked three times. A fourth time, louder. There was a palpable silence on the other side of the door. She waited several moments, and knocked again, this time loud enough to wake the dead. Finally, she yelled through the front door to let her in, that they were obviously inside.

"I thought you were my shit-stain of a brother and Gansey is taking a dump," Ronan huffed after flinging open the door. Blue wondered if it was an excuse or an apology.

"I was getting a drink!" Gansey defended from the other side of the room, exiting their disgusting bathroom/kitchen. Urg. Boys.

Blue ignored him and his posh Fiji water to sit next to Adam on the floor, where he was surrounded by notebooks and textbooks and #2 pencils that had been sharpened to nearly the eraser. He had watched her cross the room, but looked away when she sat, but the tips of his ears her a little pink. Blue nudged him with her elbow in an attempt to cover her own shyness.

"You couldn't have answered the door?" She asked, nudging him again.

"Not my house," He shrugged.

An hour passed, and then two. Sometimes in quiet, as Adam or Gansey was busy studying. Sometimes loudly as Noah and Blue encouraged Ronan to do a stupid dare. Sometimes with just talking, about stupid stuff and important stuff and secret stuff.

It was one of the moments when there were just talking, and Blue and mentioned a song and Gansey had just. He had asked what singer Blue was talking about, and when she answered, he just looked more confused and said "I don't think I've ever listened to her."

Blue took several moments to let this awful truth that had just been revealed wash over her. Sink into her. Horrify her.

"What do you mean you've never listened to Nicki Minaj?" She demanded.

Gansey looked to Ronan, and then Noah and then Adam. Blue followed his gaze and was disgusted that Ronan and Noah were obviously just as clueless and dumb as Gansey to have not heard of her. Adam, at least, did not appear to be totally senseless, as he looked surprised as well at their not knowing.

"Give me your phone," She told Gansey, making a 'gimme' motion with her hand. Gansey looked nonplussed as he handed the device over, and Blue asked his help in connecting it to the blue tooth speakers they undoubtedly had set up. They did. She shooed Gansey away once he had finished connecting his phone to the speakers, tapped the YouTube app, searched a song, and hit play.

The dated window's shook in their panes when Nicki's voice, set at the highest volume, rapped her song ' _Did It On 'Em'._

Noah looked delighted at the lyrics, enthusiastically waving both hands with two fingers up.

Ronan had roared with laughter from the first line of the song, and hadn't stopped.

Adam smiled at her and then, strangely, at Ronan, before shaking his head and hiding his own smile by ducking his head.

Gansey was blushing furiously, and blushed harder and harder at each subsequent song.

And Blue. Well. She was never _bored_ at Monmouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Noah's excuse for not opening the door is - "uhh, I'm hella dead."
> 
> If you have a suggestion/prompt for another entry in this silly series, shoot me a message on tumblr at daleyposts or down in a comment.
> 
> Peace!


End file.
